


Dog Days

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: All dogs go to heaven...even if it wasn't really a dog, Anxiety Attacks, Gen, Gladiolus doesn't like the pet but it loves him, Hurt and comfort, Ignis makes it all better, Losing a pet sucks, Love and Loss, Minor Character Death, Pets, Poor Prompto, Prompto gets a pet, Tears, Voretooth, emotional hurt and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: While returning to camp Ignis, Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto make an unlikely friend.





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a glitch and incident in my play through

"Is it still following us?"

"Yup."

"Determined little devil, isn't he?"

"Maybe it's going where we're going?"

The group looks behind themselves only to see the orange and black striped beast right behind them, like it has been for the pass hour.

"Ugh, what's with this thing?" Noctis says feeling agitated as he glances over his shoulder once again for the fifth time within that hour.

As before the Voretooth was ambling along right behind them casually as if it belonged with the boys.

Sensing the agitation from the prince, Ignis turns around facing the beast with his arms crossed "Go! Go on shoo!" He says firmly doing the shooing motion occasionally used on bothersome animals.

The Voretooth stopped walking, looks up at the bespectacled man with it's tongue lolling out the corner of its mouth. Panting it cocks its head to the side curiously much like a dog would to a foreign sound.

Ignis tries again this time stomping his foot with the hopes that the loud noise would spook the monster. Instead the tiger colored beast only laid down looking up at him.

Ignis turns to his friends shrugging "We'll I am certainly fresh out of ideas...Gladio have at it will you."

Gladiolus sighs unable to believe he was seriously going to scare away a monster instead of slay it. He storms up to and locks eyes with the beast hoping to come off far more scarier to the Voretooth than he actually was.

The Voretooth simply looked at him, quickly switching tactics Gladiolus screams out at the monster waving his arms around madly. It didn't seem to faze the monster but seeing the massive man flail his arms and screaming only made Prompto snicker as he snaps a photo.

Gladiolus groans seeing that this was getting them nowhere. "Let's just kill it." He says summoning his greatsword and swinging it over his shoulder "Just say the word and I'll end this right now."

Seeing the weapon the Voretooth flees behind Prompto whimpering, the actions only tug on the gunmens' heartstrings causing him to kneel next to it hugging the beast around the neck, who in turn turns its head sniffing the blondes' hair "Wah!? Noct! Don't let him kill it! Please let's keep it instead."

"Keep it? Prompto that thing could rip us to shreds!" Noctis says gesturing to the striped monster.

"Key word being 'could' but it didn't." Prompto says smirking "Pleeeease Noct, you know how cool it would be to have one of these as a pet! We'd be like those YouTubers with cool or unique pets."

Noctis sighs looking at Ignis who glances at Gladiolus "There is no way we're keeping that thing." He says crossing his arms.

The other three friends look at one another and then back at Prompto who was staring at them with a pleading expression.

"Please?" He begs stretching the word "It's only fair, you got a dog."

"Umbra isn't a dog. Er, I mean...he's a dog but he's not pet dog. He has duties."

"He's still a dog, and this guy can have duties. Please!"

He hated it when Prompto begs it was like dealing with a younger brother who would continue to plea and cry until he gave in "Fine...." Noctis grumbles out seeing that there was no point in changing the blondes' mind.

Promptos' eyes light up with the look of pure excitement crossing his face as he turns to the beast that sat behind him panting. He picks up one of it clawed paws making it wave "Yeah, thank you Noct." Prompto says using a goofy voice, pretending to make the beast talk.

This only made Noctis roll his eyes "Yep, though we all know there was no point in disagreeing with you." He says feeling irritated.

Prompto smirks patting the rough reptile like skin causing the Voretooth to leap up to its claws pouncing on the gunmen.

Gladiolus, Ignis, and Noctis begin to summon their weapons preparing to strike down the monster when they suddenly heard laughing.

Prompto was laying on his back trying to hold the creature back who was licking his face as laughs escape him. The Voretooth barks as it sniffs his face and continues to lick the young man with its tail wagging enthusiastically.

 

The hour was late when the brothers had camp set up and ready to go.

Ignis was fast at work preparing the fish Noctis had caught, Gladiolus was reading, Noctis was watching Prompto who was playing with the Voretooth as he was trying to come up with a suitable name for their new addition.

"For crying out loud, don't name that thing!" Gladiolus snaps looking up from his book.

"Aw...why not? He needs a name." Prompto whines teasing the monster with a stick.

"Simple Prompto, think of it like cattle. A farmer will not name his livestock since he knows he will have to kill them for food." Ignis explains sprinkling salt on the meat "Giving something a name signifies that that being is important and irreplaceable, they hold value. That name forms a bond, like nicknames do " he adds as he flips the fish over salting the other side "What Gladiolus means is that by naming this creature you will form a bond. He could've phrased it better but he doesn't want to see you hurt if this little devil runs away or if it dies." Ignis explains.

Prompto looks at the Voretooth who takes the stick into its jaws tugging on the branch stepping backward growling as the gunmen pulls back. Prompto wanted to name the creature because he already loved the monster but hearing that there was a chance it could run away left him feeling sad.

But what if his new pet didn't run away? It's proven his friends wrong once so who's to say it won't do it again, right?

"If you're so gung-ho on naming this thing why don't you wait till tomorrow. Ya know, see if it's still there in the morning." Noctis says with a yawn.

"That is if it's still there in the morning." Gladiolus says watching the monster let go of the stick to only begin sniffing Ignis' leg, who kept trying to move away from the persistent beast who followed his every move.

When the time came for them to go to sleep the four friends found that the task this night was rather challenging.

Low sad howls ring out as the Voretooth cries and cries as it paces around the tent occasionally clawing at the tents' door flap whimpering.

Gladiolus laid on his back with his eyes wide open with a crazed expression on his face as he grabs his pillow pressing it against his ears, the cries however he could still hear. Sitting up he tosses the pillow at Prompto causing him to squeak out of surprise.

"Pfff, h-hey!?"

"Go tell your pet to shut up!"

"Wha? Why is he just mine?"

"Cause you're the one that begged us to keep it!"

Prompto puffs out his cheeks in annoyance, he however felt bad hearing the monster cry out once more.

"Prompto, either shut that thing up or I'm going out there to permitly shut it up!" Gladiolus growls.

"Okay okay, I'm going." Prompto mumbles as he unzips the door, he barely had it opened when a blur of orange and black flies into the tent pouncing onto Gladiolus.

The larger man grunts and shoves the sniffing snout away.

The Voretooth soon begins to sniff Ignis causing him to stir waking slightly only to shift into a more comfortable position before falling back asleep. The beast was soon sniffing Noctis its tail wagging left to right however the prince didn't wake he only continues to snore even when the beast stumbles over him to get to Prompto.

"Hey!" Gladiolus shouts catching the attention of the Voretooth who looks at the massive man "Sit down!" He hisses lifting his pillow with the intention to throw it at the animal. The Voretooth blinks before wagging its tail barking.

"Shut up!'

Another bark.

"Shut up!"

Two more barks.

"I said shut up!"

Gladiolus threw the pillow at the Voretooth which drops into a crouch wagging its tail as the pillow hits Prompto square in the face who was watching the scene unfold. Gladiolus and the Voretooth stare at each other for a heartbeat before it springs forward leaping on Gladiolus trying to lick his face.

Gladiolus shoved the beast off of him who in turn only came back. The large man was doing everything in his power to not hit or kill the beast not wanting to deal with whatever tantrum Prompto would fall into if it died.  
Luckily the beast grew exhausted and lays down in the space right in between Ignis and Gladiolus, making the large man groan as he lays down on his side.

 

The sun shines brightly over the haven causing Prompto to stir before sitting up quickly looking around for the beast he let into the tent.

Thoughts of it having run away quickly filled his mind when he sees that it wasn't in the tent. He could feel his throat tightening as he began to feel sad but the mood quickly went away as soon as he heard barks and Ignis' voice.

"That's a good boy."

"Now, once more up...stay...stay...good boy."

Prompto peeks his head out of the tent only to end up grinning at the sight of the tactician teaching the beast tricks.

_Reeeeeee....click._

"Well, look at you two. You guys best buds all of a sudden?" The blonde teases as he stashed his camera in his pocket. The voice of the youngest member causes Ignis to stand up straight pushing up his glasses "Hmmm. Not quite, however, seeing as it is still here I thought it could use some basic tricks." Ignis says turning his back to the beast who whines not enjoying the sudden lack of attention.

"So does that mean!?" Prompto asks his eyes lighting up.

"Regrettably...yes, this means you can name it."

Prompto jumps up hugging Ignis thanking him profusely before turning to the Voretooth who stares up at the bespectacled man who turns his attention back to making breakfast.

Prompto crosses his arms thinking of something unique or tough sounding to name his pet. He squats in front of the large fang beast who looks up at him panting, when a name suddenly came to him. One that he always liked ever since he heard it.

"Got it, Demyx! That's what I'll call you." Prompto says proudly causing Demyx to thump his tail against the ground.

"Demyx?" Ignis asks.

"Yeah!" Prompto says happily rubbing the beasts head causing it to lean into the petting "I think it fits." Prompto says smiling.

"I feel like I heard that name from somewhere." Ignis says frowning. Knowing that trying to come up with the origins of the name will haunt him for the rest of the day until he solves it.

"That thing still here?" Came the sleepy voice of the prince as he exits the tent. Prompto nods "Ignis was teaching Demyx a couple of tricks." He says to Noctis who raises an eyebrow "You named it?" He asks earning a nod from the gunmen as Gladiolus joins them exiting the tent looking wore out.

"Gladio, are you well? You look exhausted." Ignis says as Demyx wags his tail excitedly rushing up to the older man circling him causing the large man to kick and shoo the Voretooth away.

"Surprised? I didn't get a lick of sleep because of this thing." Gladiolus snaps pointing to Demyx. Making Prompto cross his arms "Hey his names Demyx and it's not his fault he likes the inside of the tent. He just likes camping too." Prompto teases.

Gladiolus however wasn't in the mood for this senseless bickering as Ignis would call it. Instead he went to help Ignis make breakfast.

 

The four friends walked along the road as the afternoon sun beat down on them. Each were hot and exhausted one out of their two forms of transportation was out of gas and the second was too frighten to appear when called.

They were currently making their way to a gas station.

"My feet hurt...."

"Stop complaining, it's your fault we're stuck walking."

"What? How?"

"You forgot to refuel the Regalia and the Chocobos didn't appear because of this thing." Gladiolus snaps pointing at the voretooth. Demyx races forward barking as he suddenly stops and sits down waiting for the boys.

"Well I'm-"

"Enough you two!" Ignis growls as he wipes at his forehead "It's to hot to be complaining." He grumbles glancing at Noctis who seemed to be struggling to keep up.

"Let's take a break." Ignis says coming to a stop along with the others, Noctis sits on the ground fanning himself causing the voretooth to rush up to him sniffing his knee.

Noctis looks at the striped beast before running a hand down it's back hoping this would get it to leave him alone faster. But the beast only continues to sniff his leg quickly moving to his other leg and then his back.

"Uh Ignis." He says feeling flustered "It must sense your old wounds." He says looking at the beast curiously "Yeah sure but that happen a long time ago." Noctis says causing Ignis nod "Indeed it has but that doesn't change the fact it has happen. Sadly, your legs will always suffer from long treks and upcoming storms and change in seasons, mostly the fall and winter." Ignis adds.

Noctis frowns knowing what he has said was true not to mention he already felt the stiff aching pain when winter and fall would arrive. Noctis sighs gently shoving Demyx who kept bumping him "Prompto get your _dog_. " Noctis grumples as he gets to his feet.

Demyx didn't waste anytime to dash under Noctis' legs standing up the big beast had Noctis sitting on its back earning laughs from his friends "It appears that Demyx doesn't want you to walk." Ignis chuckles lightly "Who knew that Voretooth were strong enough to carry a person."

"Ha, doubt that he could lift Gladio." Prompto teases earning a growl the Shield "I could say something that will no doubt make you cry, but I'm not." Gladiolus says.

"Thanks...I guess...." Prompto says not entirely sure how to respond.

"Come now, we must reach the nearest petrol station before night fall." Ignis says motioning for the others to follow.

When they reach a gas station the sun had gone down but was still a bit early for daemons to appear. The friends decided to call Cindy the next morning to tow the car.

They paid to stay at the camper trailer and despite the others saying he didn't have to Ignis insisted on making dinner.

To everyones surprise he even fixed something for Demyx.

 

The large tow truck pulls up to the gas station around nine the following morning and Cindy is immediately bombarded by Demyx. Its tail is wagging a mile a minute as it sniffs her legs and shoes causing her to simply laugh "Now right there is a friendly lil fella. Now would one of you there boys be as so kind to get em?" She laughs as Prompto whistles to the Voretooth who looks at him briefly before turning its attention to Gladiolus.

"No. Stay. Stay. Don't come over here!" Gladiolus snaps raising his voice hoping that the beast would get spooked. Instead it runs up to him brushing against his leg wagging its tail which thumps against the Shields' hip.

"Prompto come get your pest!"

"Wah!? D-Demyx here boy"

Demyx barks as it runs up to Noctis who was sleeping in one of the chairs by the caravan only to wake up sputtering and coughing when a warm wet tongue and hot foul breath hits his face leaving him gagging.

"D-Demyx." The prince sputters as he tries to push the beast away but the Voretooth only came back seconds later tail wagging in a circle as it tries to climb back up on to the prince.

Cindy couldn't help but laugh at the display that the monster and Noctis was showing she turns to Ignis who looked rather amused as he waits for the Regalia to be filled.

"Where you boys find such a sweet beast, if I didn't know no better I'd reckon that that lil guy was any other hound." She said crossing her arms.

"To be completely honest, I'm not entirely sure. We were doing a hunt and just as we finished and were making our way to camp, we were followed by Demyx here." Ignis says pushing up his glasses "We tried many different techniques to get rid of it, but it wouldn't leave us be. Believe it or not it even slept in the tent." He adds looking puzzled as to what makes Demyx a deviant.

"Ain't that so?" Cindy laughs.

"Heh. Indeed. However." Ignis trails off watching as Prompto races with Demyx skidding to a stop and runs around the creature laughing before being tackled to the ground by Demyx who would nip at his face and his nose.

"I'm just happy that Prompto has something to tire him out." Ignis says putting the gas pump away.

"Gladio, Noct, Prompto we're heading out. Let's make sure that we have plenty of curatives in stock for we will inevitably encounter the Magitek on our way there." Ignis says already checking their stock of potions.

"Well, if you boys are headin' out then I should be headin' on back to the garage. Now don't be a stranger if y'all ever return to Hammerhead." Cindy says as she climbs into the large tow truck waving to the men as she drove away.

 

The ride in the Regalia was a nightmare.

Everyone had gotten in their usual seats as Ignis took the wheel. However seeing as they had a new addition they had hoped that Demyx would sit in the back and not move.

Well at least that's what they had hoped for.

The second the vehicle started to roll forward the striped monster was climbing over Noctis, trying to sit in Gladiolus' lap and give him kisses, it tried to get to Prompto only to turn its attention to Ignis and found its way sitting on his lap as he tried driving. It was inevitable that the Voretooth in the Regalia was drawing odd looks at them on the road.

At one point Demyx lifts its head growling as its appendages on its back twitches pointing upward and a snarl forms on its snout.

"AAAAARRRRRR!" Demyx roars leaping out of the Regalia and dashing towards the direction which they came. Prompto was about to call to his pet when he noticed the large aircraft come rolling in thunderously.

"Guys Imperials above us!" He shouts as Ignis hits the breaks and they all climb out summoning their weapons as the metal brutes fall from the craft landing with a heavy metallic clank.

"Now, here's the plan." Ignis says lifting his hand, however as soon as the sentence left the tacticians' mouth Noctis groans "Make it short." He grumbles not in the mood to hear the equivalence of a speech.

"And simple." Prompto adds, not wanting it to be too complex for Ignis had a tendency to use big words and riddles when explaining leaving the gunmen confused.

Ignis sighs, he hated the idea of simplifying his well thought out plan to such a simple phrase or word. He looks over at his brothers "Fine. Simply attack the enemy." Ignis grumbles.

"And don't get killed." Gladiolus adds as he swings his blade around. The friends rush in to the battle, Ignis scans the enemies and with a curt nod throws his daggers at the metal men. Noctis dashes forward striking down the one in front of him. Gladiolus runs up and cuts down the enemy that Noctis was faced with, while Prompto shot down any machine that strays too close to either of his friends.

Three of the green faced menaces fell to the ground, their mechanical screams fill the air as sparks flew and their body convulsions before the series glow of their eyes fade. However no one relaxed, Noctis rushes in and warps towards one of the machines only to have his body seize up as a sharp pain ripples through his back.

He drops to the ground and he feels his strength and magic leaving him. Glancing over his shoulder he could see a long wire with red energy flowing off of it coming from his back leading to a Magitek.

Noctis sways violently feeling much weaker than he had earlier. He hears his name being called but he can't tell who it is calling him. Seconds later he hears heavy pants, snarling, and thunderous thumps against the ground. The sound of claws scraping against metal follows along with the screams of a dying MT.

The prince feels hands on him and the wire is torn out. Noctis grips his head groaning as a potion is pushed into his other hand "Are you alright?" Ignis asks concern laced in his words as he frantically looks over the prince.  
Noctis shoves him back "I'm fine." He says standing up "But, was that-?"

"Demyx." Ignis says looking over at the Voretooth that was at Promptos' side helping him fight off an MT "He surprisingly came to your aid." He adds.

Noctis looks over only to see the machine fall with a thud and a scream as the light fades from its eyes as well. With the last of the mini army destroyed the friends were free to travel once more.

"Guys didja see that!? Didja see how Demyx totally wasted that MT?" Prompto squeaks happily looking at the beast who looks up at them wagging its tail panting.

"Indeed." Ignis says crossing his arms.

"Didn't expect that honestly." Gladiolus says smirking. Seeing his smirk Prompto grins "So, does that mean you like him?" He asks the larger man who looks at the beast rolling his eyes "Don't push it." He snaps.

 

Night fell over Eos and the group of friends had acquired a bounty for a couple of goblins. The goblins were a piece cake, not like they were ever a challenge to begin with.

No, the real challenge came when they were faced with a Red Giant that emerged out of the ground.

It was Demyx, who spotted it first. The beast had gone stock still and growls sniffing the air.

The Red Giant was a real pain and had cost the friends a good portion of their potions. Which was bad news for Ignis for he sustained a devastating wound to his chest and a blow to his head causing him to become disoriented.

Gladiolus staggers to his feet breathing heavily as he looks over at his friends. Noctis was on his feet leaning against his swords hilt, Ignis had collapsed and was dizzy from fatigue. Prompto stood in front of him shooting down the Bombs that strays too close to Ignis. The tactician stands up swaying violently to the left but is caught by Prompto before he can hit the ground "Easy there buddy." He says, helping him recover a small bit of energy as he feels the older male grip his shoulder tightly.

"I'll be fine...thank you."

"Hey Specs, instructions!"

The voice of Noctis rings out and Ignis straightens up summons his lance dashing forward stabbing the Red Giant using all his weight to push the weapon deeper into the steely skin. He attempts to backfilp but falls into his side as soon as he leans back but still manages to summon a spell which he throws at the giant successfully hitting it.

"Nice Specs, take it easy. Hey big guy!"

Noctis shouts sending Gladiolus running into the fray as Prompto helps Ignis to safety. The Shield jumps up and slams his weapon down onto the daemon. It staggers back howling, seeing this Noctis turns to Prompto "Hey Blondie!" He shouts earning a confused glance at his friend before leaping onto Noctis' back shooting the daemon sending it stumbling backward.

Prompto lands next to Ignis, who was sitting in the grass, he places his hand on his back helping him recover some energy once more.

Noctis looks over at Demyx who slashes at the remaining Bombs successfully killing them, feeling playful Noctis turns to Demyx "Here Demyx!" He laughs not expecting it to do much.

However, the Voretooth runs up standing in front of the Red Giant and howls loudly. The action summons what seems to be at least twenty Voretooth they all look at Demyx who barks sending them into a frenzy as they slash and delivers the final blow to the daemon.

Leaving the others to stare at Demyx, Prompto was the first to react as he races up to the beast who jumps at him. The two clash with the beast standing on its back legs resting its front leg on Promptos' shoulders, like this the beast was equal in height with the blonde.

Prompto hugs Demyx laughing "Hahaha! Good boy Demyx! Good boy!" Prompto cries happily earning him a flurry of sloppy kisses from the striped beast.

"Hey, if you're done celebrating we need to get Ignis to a motel." Gladiolus says turning to Ignis, who looked like he was going to pass out. Prompto nods and Demyx gets off of him as the group makes their way to the Regalia.

 

The weeks that follow are like many other days for the friends as they encounter various obstacles that prevent them from reaching the boat to Altissia. They fight great amounts of daemons, they undergo outrageous tasks, complete many bounties, and fend off the ever appearing Magitek.

They either set up camp or take shelter in a motel. They endure various injuries and aid in searches. Nothing has changed much except for the fact they have added a set of fangs and claws to their entourage.

Demyx, despite its species being known for shredding humans to ribbons was one of the most gentle and silliest of the group. It would follow Prompto around being practically glued to his hip, it would accompany Ignis as he went to gather herbs or lay at his feet quietly as he read or knitted. Not to mention sat with him without moving when he was injured and would shred whatever monster strayed to close.

With Noctis it would try to kiss him and play but found that sleeping next to prince was just as good. Though Gladiolus couldn't stand the beast, Demyx loved following the big man. It would thump its tail against his leg, following him around panting and staring up at him. Demyx was often seen trying to lick Gladiolus or jump up on him only to be shoved back down.

Whenever the larger man was about to leave Demyx was wanting to follow only to be called bad and sent to Prompto. But when Gladiolus returned Demyx howls happily wagging its tail in a circular motion.

Though there was the occasional morning run the Gladiolus would take the beast on.

Yet the creature made them all laugh and at some point Demyx even got itself its very own black collar with a skull on it.

Demyx was officially part of the Crownsguard.

 

It was late in the afternoon and the group had taken shelter in a motel in Longwythe just as a storm rolls in bringing with it rolling thunder. The low rumbling type that seems to drag on for minutes on end.

The very type that throws Prompto into pretty bad anxiety attacks.

However as Ignis collects the laundry he pauses and reaches into one of Promptos' pockets of his leopard pants and pulls out his prescription. The pill count still the same as the day Ignis had refilled it.

He shook the red bottle causing Demyx to look up thinking they were treats for him "Prompto, have you been taking your medication?" Ignis asks in the same tone a parent would use to see if their child was going to lie.

Prompto, who was leaning against the massive voretooth like a pillow just shakes his head "Nope." He says hitting a few buttons on his 3DS "Why not?" Ignis asks sounding genuinely confused "Hasn't your stomach bothered you at all?" Ignis adds.

Yet Prompto shook his head once more "Nope. It's funny." He says sitting up and sets his game down to look at Ignis "Ever since Demyx came I stopped feeling anxious. Like now with this storm going on...I feel really calm. Unlike Isaac here." He says gesturing to his game with a crying figure on it.

Ignis can only smile "That's good to hear." He says placing the medication in the pouch attached to his hip.

 

The sun was high resting against a brilliant blue cloudless sky. The group of friends having just exited the Crow's Nest with a hunt in their possession; making the roads safe again by clearing out the Voretooth infestation along side the highway.

"The tipster seemed surprised to see Demyx." Prompto says nodding as he puts his hands on his hips.

"It isn't everyday that you encounter a domestic beast." Ignis says pushing up his glasses.

Noctis smirks as he follows behind his friends "There's a first time for everything."

"Except for vegetables." Gladiolus teases.

"And beans." Adds Prompto.

"Clearly there isn't a first time for everything." Ignis jabs.

"Okay...can we drop the subject?" Noctis grumbles.

Prompto smirks as he lifts his camera up and snaps a photo of the now grumpy prince and whatever else caught his eye.

The walk to the destination wasn't a long one but it was filled with friendly banter and chatter of last nights dinner. And as they walked Prompto would race ahead with Demyx.

Noctis smirks watching the two goof around "Those two have too much energy." He says tiredly.

"That, or you just don't have enough." Gladiolus teases.

"Or that." The prince nods.

Ignis pushes his glasses up with one finger causing them to glare against the sunlight "Stay alert." He says abruptly "The enemy is nearby." He says. Low howls ring out as if to prove the tactician right Demyx lets out a growl as it presses close to its owners.

"You guys ready for this?" Noctis asks smirking.

"Ready is my middle name." Prompto says summoning his gun.

"I thought your middle name was-"

"Naaaah forget I said anything." The blonde frantically cuts the other off as he shoots at one of enemy Voretooth. Gladiolus rushes in and with a hefty swing of his massive sword killing the beast Prompto was working on.

The photographer was about to thank Gladiolus when he was suddenly pounced on by one of the pack members. Its fangs snapping inches from the young mans' throat as he struggled to push the heavy beast off of himself. Prompto lets out a grunt as his arms began failing him and the teeth nip at his face and claws rake his chest causing him to cry out.

"Prompto!" Noctis screams as he slays the beast he was fighting, he was about to rush in when he saw Demyx dash forward.

The beast slams into the other and both go rolling and tumbling in a ball of snapping teeth and slashing claws. When they came to a stop Demyx was pinned down, the bigger monster growls as it drags a claw down the belly of Demyx causing it to roar as it kicks at the other successfully knocking them off.

The bigger beast rolls over and charges once more as it opens its jaws with the means to bite the other. Demyx drops low to the ground and growls preparing for an attack that never came.

Gunshots echo through the air and into the opposing beast. It howls out before dropping dead in front of Demyx who barks turning to help Noctis and Ignis fight off two more of the bounty.

And when it was finally over the friends were all pumped each shouting out their own displays of delight including the Voretooth which howls happily.

"Well, let's be on our way shall we?" Ignis says lifting a hand gesturing to the road.  
"Lets." Noctis echoes already making his way to the street.

He was followed by Gladiolus, Ignis, Prompto, and Demyx. The blonde looks over at Noctis who returned the glance "Hey Noct, stand over there with Dem. I wanna get a shot of you two together." He says lifting up his camera. Noctis shrugs as he pats his leg for the creature to follow him.

Watching the others disappear Ignis unconsciously smiles a bit, the action doesn't go unnoticed by Gladiolus who chuckles roughly patting the brunette on the back "Wha'cha smiling at?" Gladiolus asks causing Ignis to pull off his glasses and wipe at his eyes with a handikchief that he took out of his inner breast pocket.

"Ah, it's-it's nothing. I'm just...it matters not." Ignis says as his expression shifts to that of confusion as to why a sudden sadness washed over him without warning. Tears fill his eyes and Ignis refused to let them fall, he wipes at his eyes and clears his throat as puts his eyewear back on his nose.

"Come along now, we must n-"

Ignis was cut off by the sound of a car barreling down the road with its horn blasting, the occupants from where Ignis and Gladiolus was standing could see were no older than themselves. They were blasting music and hanging out of the windows and vehicle with booze in their hands. As they pass Gladiolus and Ignis they taunted them with crude gestures and unsavory insults.

"Ruffians...." Ignis growls feeling riled up. 

"C'mon, you remember college. I'm sure you were the same way." Gladiolus teases.

Ignis opens his mouth to protest but was silenced by the sound of something large, heavy, and metal crashing. It was silent for a mere second before a loud pained yelp can be heard, followed by a all to familar cry ringing out which was followed by another crash.

The silence that follows is heavy and uncomfortable, the air thick with unease as Gladiolus and Ignis look at one another with two thoughts running through their heads that went unspoken but shared.

Noctis and Prompto, and if their hurt.

The older men race down the road each fearing what they might see once they get there. The time seemed to be ticking by slowly prolonging the journey but once they reached scene they found some relief.

The car that had passed Gladiolus and Ignis was stopped. The front of it was slightly smashed in, the occupants of the vehicle were gathered around a figure on the ground. Ignis glances to the left only find that Noctis was kneeling in front of a very pale Prompto.

The prince had his hands on the photographers' shoulders mumbling about breathing and keeping his eyes on him.

"Are you two alright?" Ignis asks running up to the prince and gunmen summoning his medical kit. Ignis instinctively went to Noctis first who shoves him off "I'm fine! I said I'm, it's Prompto that is..."

Noctis starts to tear up "Those..." Noctis shakes his head as tears roll down his face "they're going to pay. They will pay for what they did to Prompto." He growls his eyes taking on the eerie reddish purple glow.

"What's wrong with Prompto?" Gladiolus asks as Ignis steps in front of Noctis to get to the blonde.

Prompto was covered in sweat, his body was trembling violently as he struggles to get air into his lungs as his breath came in short pants.

"He's freaking out." Noctis screams pacing the space behind Ignis.

"He's having an anxiety attack. Noct either sit down or calm down, I understand you're upset and worried but you're only making matters worse." Ignis says noticing the distant glazed look in Promptos' eyes as he stares blankly at Ignis.

Gladiolus looks around noticing that a certain panting striped creature was missing "Hey where's...." Gladiolus asks but the look on Noctis' face told him everything. Making the massive man fall silent his gaze softness as he looks to Prompto.

"He was...he was hit by the car."

When those words left Noctis, Prompto began to whimper, he hiccups as he speaks his words coming out choked "Iggy...I'm going to throw up." His voice is weak as his face flushes making his eyes watery.

Ignis takes up one of Promptos' hands and places it on his own chest "Match my breathing Prompto. In...out...in...out...in." Ignis instructs, the breathing technique only churns Promptos' stomach and he's soon standing and rushing over to the bushes where he empties his stomach.

Gladiolus was at his side at once rubbing his back gently turning to Noctis and Ignis.

"We should get him out of here." Gladiolus says his voice a deep rumble as he pats Promptos' back helping him stand up straight once he finished.

Noctis was pacing, his eyes continue to glow for he wasn't cooling down he was oh so tempted to summon Titan and Ramuh all at once. He was furious, not because of the beast dying, he knew it was going to die, but it was the way it happen. No one should see their pet, no matter what it is, run down.

As much as it pained Noctis to not fight those who hurt Prompto he knew keeping him here was a very bad idea.

Gladiolus pulls Prompto on to his back after he takes his medicine, his stomach cramping violently giving off the worst kind of pain imaginable. The larger man hushed the youngest speaking gently to him to hush his whimpers.

"Keep your eyes closed. It's gonna be okay. Don't look behind you."

 

That night as the group ate dinner around the campfire, Prompto sat quietly looking through the photos on his camera as a weak smile forms on his lips and tears start afresh.

It was silent for a heartbeat and soon Prompto was crying. 

"I-I wish I never had asked to keep that stupid monster!" Prompto hisses. Ignis sighs as he looks over to the blonde who was clutching the camera tightly with such force it began to rattle under his fingers.

"Da-.... I. I hate you. I hate you Demyx. Stupid Voretooth, I hate you! I hate you so much!" Prompto sniffles "I...I...I." He choked on the sobs that he struggles to hold back. 

He was desperately trying to be strong, like the other three. They weren't crying over some creature that they had killed thousands of times and never gave two thoughts about afterwards. 

Prompto makes another choked noise catching the attention of Ignis. Ignis looks at Gladiolus with that 'Say something' look but the large man shrugs, a clear sign that he wasn't sure what to say to the grieving boy.

Prompto sniffles and Ignis sets down his plate and stands up making his way to youngest of the group draping an arm around his shoulder "Hush now, surely you don't mean any of what you just said." Ignis says softly.

Prompto nods "I do. I do mean it. Be-Because...I wouldn't be missing him right now...I would be...like y-I wouldn't be...." Prompto felt his words stick in his throat as he tries to swallow pass the lump that was in his throat. 

"What? Are you trying to save face?" Ignis asks sounding a bit surprised "Prompto, you don't have to be like Gladio, Noct, or myself. Look...." Ignis gently takes the camera and hits a button causing the screen to go from black to an image of Demyx chewing on Ignis' glove. 

The older male refrains from saying anything about it and shows the image to Prompto. The blonde feels his heart tighten at the sight of the goofy beast. "Look here, when you see these images." He clicks the button again this time landing on one where it's Demyx and Prompto himself posing for a selfie. The Voretooth has the long tuft of hair on the side of Promptos' head in its mouth.

Prompto felt his lower lip quiver as a hurt expression takes over his boyish features "What is it that you truly feel?" Ignis asks. 

Prompto couldn't hold back the tears that filled his eyes as he leans forward his elbows resting on his knees as his hands cover his face. Sobs cause his frame to shake and tremble as tears race down his face. Ignis walks around the camp chair pulling the gunmen into a hug rubbing his back.

"Don't you ever say things you don't mean. Prompto, we all know you miss Demyx. He was your best friend, he made you happy, he made you feel strong. Don't think for a second I hadn't caught you talking to him when none of us were paying you any attention. It's okay to mourn for a pet. I-It's what makes you human." Ignis noticed the hitch on his own voice and he could feel his eyes burning.

Prompto simply clung to the others jacket pouring out all the bottle up feelings he had towards the odd Voretooth and none of them were negative. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So on our way to do a bounty a pack of Voretooth spawned in the grass and we took care of them. But on our way to to the destination marked on the map I kept hear hear grunts. I spun the camera only to a Voretooth standing behind Ignis. 
> 
> The battle music wasn't playing and neither of the boys were reacting to it. So I took a picture of it. It walked around not attacking. 
> 
> I thought "Cool we got a pet." Well as soon as I said that a NPC hit the thing with their car killing it. What made it worse was Prompto chose to frown at that moment.


End file.
